versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kratos (Greek)
Kratos is the main character of the God of War franchise. After he was fooled into slaying his own family by Ares, he swore vengeance upon Ares and began to cause the downfall of Olympus. Background Born from Zeus and a human mother, Kratos' hatred for the gods began when his brother was taken by Ares and Athena in fear that he was the marked one prophesied to bring the end of Olympus. Years later, after a great amount of training, Kratos became an exemplary warrior who garnered massive amounts of fame. However, the only thing he truly wanted from becoming a great warrior after that point was not glory, but to have a child. Kratos found a woman and got his wish, but his wife worried that his constant work as a general of the Spartan army would bring nothing but trouble. After a fateful battle where Kratos nearly lost his life, Kratos called to Ares to give him power in return for him becoming his servant. Ares agreed to the terms of this deal and bound Kratos in chains. Afterward, his army would continue to pillage until he came across a particular village containing his wife and child. Not knowing they were there, Kratos killed his wife and child in rage and was cursed by an old woman to wear the ashes of his family on his body forever as a reminder of what he has done. Afterward, Ares became a servant of the gods and swore revenge on Ares. After becoming a servant of the gods, Kratos went on several quests in order to erase the memories of his wrongdoing, including killing Ares. When Kratos took Ares' place as the God of War and discovered that he could not erase his sins no matter what, Kratos began to send his Spartan Army all around Greece to continue spreading the glory of Sparta, much to the dismay of the other gods. Zeus and Athena decided to intervene after a battle at Rhodes, where Kratos had his godly power taken and was almost permanently killed. After ascending from the depths of Hades, Kratos began to exact his vengeance upon the gods. Stats Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated the Furies, who created an alternate world with a raging storm and sea within it) possibly higher | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Wielded the Gauntlet of Zeus, which Zeus used to bind the Titans, including Atlas, to their chains. Fought with Persephone, whose death explosion destroyed the Pillar of the World. The Pillar of the World is stated as holding up all of creation). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Stronger than before. Obtained the powers of Apollo, which he used to hold off Gyges, who he also harmed with his normal weapons. Stated around four times to be stronger than his Norse self). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Gained the powers of the God of War. Ares as the God of War was a threat to a large part of the Pantheon, and obtained the powers of Chaos. When Kratos was granted the Blades of Chaos, it was stated in the same breath that he still only gained near Olympian level power. Killed Thanatos, who is likely a Primordial). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Wields the Blade of Olympus, which has the powers of the God of War and the God of Death. Fought a close battle with Zeus, who imprisoned the Titans and is superior to Hades and Poseidon, who killed Atlas). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Became stronger through time. Easily killed Helios, who has the powers of Primordials. Slew Cronos, who defeated his father in a great war). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Obtained the power of Hope and stomped Zeus with his power of Fear. The powers within Pandora's Box apparently are far superior to the Flames of Olympus, which can kill any god with just a touch, making Kratos far stronger than anything he has achieved before. The weapons within Pandora's Box were also stated as being the strongest weapons in the universe, making them far beyond Hyperion's spear, which can bear the weight of the cosmos). Speed: At least Supersonic (Casually dodges arrows with no difficulty, as well as sound-based attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought with Persephone and other foes on the tier of gods, who have feats like these. Avoided explosions). | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before. Likely comparable to Artemis, who shot thousands of arrows faster than lightning such that the arrows appeared as a swarm of bees to a normal eye). | Beyond Massively FTL (Fought with Thanatos, who should be superior to Athena) | Beyond Massively FTL (Fought with Zeus, who should be comparable to Hermes. Hermes could dodge a light-based attack) | Beyond Massively FTL (Tagged Hermes multiple times and ended up killing him. Defeated Hercules, who could dodge similar attacks to what Hermes could avoid). | Unknown, likely far higher Durability: At least City level (Took hits from the Furies) | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Can take some scripted attacks from Persephone). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Took several hits from Thanatos and Deimos, the latter of which occurring in a battle where he was not trying to fight). | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Took some hits from Zeus) | At least Universe level, likely Universe+ to Low Multiverse level (Has taken hits from a large part of the Greek pantheon at this point) | Unknown (Zeus with Fear was completely incapable of damaging him). Hax: Time Manipulation and Age Manipulation, (The Amulet of Uroborus can freeze times or change the age of an opponent) Life Manipulation, (Can take life energies away from an opponent) Statistics Amplification through multiple means, Resistance to Time Stop, can affect intangible beings, resistance to Illusion Manipulation with the Eyes of Truth, Limited Matter Manipulation, (The Souls of Hades can vaporize opponents) Regeneration, Transmutation with the Souls of Hades | All previous powers, Durability Negation, Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, can affect Non-Corporeal beings | All previous powers, Petrification, Limited Matter Manipulation, (Rage of Poseidon can disintegrate foes) Resistance to Power Nullification, Resistance to Petrification | All previous powers, Void Manipulation with the Scourge of Erinys, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, possibly Disease Manipulation (Became the God of War. Ares was able to cause widescale pandemics with his powers). | All previous resistances, Power Absorption and Nullification with the Blade of Olympus, Petrification, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Petrification, limited Time Travel, (can only be used in certain contexts). | All previous resistances, Power Absorption and Nullification with the Blade of Olympus, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Manipulation with the Claws of Hades, Limited Power Nullification, (Can make the invisible visible with the Head of Helios) Telekinesis, Sensing, Immortality, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Power Absorption | All previous resistances, Resurrection Intelligence: High. Remarkable tactician and survival expert who learned how to survive in extreme conditions and fight great beasts in the wild with no equipment starting out ever since he was a child. Lead several successful battles across Greece and beyond. Has outsmarted Zeus. Solved the puzzles of Pathos Verdes III, who was a genius architect who designed his puzzles to keep out adventurers for decades after his death. Stamina: Incredibly high. Fights through near fatal injuries, can completely restore his power, magic, and stamina with his sheer rage. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Time Manipulation *Age Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Duplication *Teleportation *Statistics Amplification *Intangibility Nullification *Matter Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Underwater Breathing *Regeneration *Transmutation *Durability Negation *Non-Corporeality Negation *Petrification *Void Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Wind Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Power Absorption *Power Nullification *Time Travel *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Pocket-Reality Manipulation *Weapon Summoning *Size Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Mind Manipulation *Sensing *Immortality *Resurrection Techniques None notable. Equipment Ascension: *Blades of Chaos *Amulet of Uroborus *Oath Stone of Orkus: Can summon a dark clone of Kratos that does everything he does as he does it. *Eyes of Truth: A mask that dispels illusions. Chain of Olympus: *Gauntlet of Zeus *Sun Shield *Triton's Lance God of War: *Blade of Artemis Ghost of Sparta: *Spartan Arms *Eye of Atlantis God of War II: *Barbarian Hammer *Spear of Destiny: A spear that causes explosions and can alter its own length. *Blade of Olympus: One of the strongest weapons in the God of War universe. It was used to end the Great War and can steal the power and life energy of those it slices. *Typhon's Bane: A powerful bow received from a titan. *Head of Euryale: A powerful head that can turn things within its sight into stone. *Amulet of Fates: Grants Kratos the ability to slow down time. *Golden Fleece: A shield that can reflect energy-based projectiles and other offensive means back at the user. *Icarus Wings: Wings Kratos stole from Icarus that allow him to glide and soar. God of War III: *Blades of Exile *Claws of Hades: Scythes that allow Kratos to claw into opponents and rip out their souls, or summon the souls of the dead. *Nemean Cestus: Gauntlets from Hercules that can make massive shockwaves. *Nemesis Whip: A whip capable of emitting massive amounts of electricity. *Bow of Apollo: A bow that can fire fiery arrows. *Head of Helios: The torn off head of the god of the sun that can be used as a flashlight or as a means to make invisible things visible with its light. *Boots of Hermes: The boots from Hermes that significantly boost Kratos' speed. Key Ascension | Chain of Olympus | God of War | Ghost of Sparta | God of War II | God of War III | Hope Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Flipped a giant monster along with an entire city block *Slays giant monsters far larger than him with relative ease *Can move the Rings of Pandora, which contain a good part of the entire mass of a temple *Knocked around the chains of Atlas easily *Fought with Ares and became stronger than him. Ares can easily raise mountains as a casual attack *Fought with the Furies, who have control over an entirely separate pocket dimension *Superior to Poseidon's warriors, who apparently have spears infused with the energy of storms *Fought with Gyges, who is so large that he is akin to an island *Defeated Persephone, who destroyed the pillar of the world *Has harmed Gaia on a few occasions, who can crack continents with a sigh *Killed Poseidon, who can shake the entire world *Was equal to Zeus, who enslaved all of the Titans, including Atlas who lifted the world Speed/Reactions *Fought with several prisoners under Zeus, who are often forced to dodge his lightning *Reacted to and steered the steeds of Helios, who cause day time and thus should be at least over supersonic *Dodges arrows with casual sidesteps *Should be superior to Athena at some point, who can scale down Mount Olympus at the speed of thought *Faster than Poseidon's steeds, who can also scale Mount Olympus quickly *Can easily outspeed Hercules, who can avoid lightspeed attacks to some extent *Fought with Hermes, who can avoid the Head of Helios *Dodges the lightning of Zeus Durability/Endurance *Survived hits from monsters the size of entire buildings, or city blocks *Fought with Gyges, who is like a living island *Took a volcanic explosion that sunk Atlantis and launched him across cities *Has taken hits from a multitude of gods *Cannot be injured by Zeus by the end of the series whatsoever Skill/Intelligence *Has outsmarted gods before *Stopped the plots of Thanatos, Persephone, Ares, and more *Has displayed great battlefield skill and tactics *Survived just on his instincts while he was young *Outsmarted Zeus *Solved the puzzles of Pathos Verdes III, who was a genius architect *Often solves difficult puzzles while incredibly angry Powerscaling Kratos should be varying degrees of universe+ level throughout the God of War storyline, as several gods clearly compare to each other and have multiple feats on this level, but are not all equal. Zeus, for example, can only be overthrown or challenged by a select few. Any feats performed by the characters in the Norse series should also scale to Greek Kratos, as he is stated to be superior to his Norse version. Weaknesses *Often blinded by rage *Limited magic if Kratos is not angered enough *Some abilities have certain limitations and can only be used in certain contexts Sources *VS Battles Wiki *Naruto Forums *God of War Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: *VS Kirby- Kirby's Profile (Redundant with recent retiering) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sony Category:Universe Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Supersonic Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Claw Users Category:Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Heroes